The Lies Never Spoken
by lovelydrarrylover
Summary: After the war Harry decides that he won't be living as a wizard anymore and will live as a muggle. He thought that there was nobody who he could love, so he started to prepare himself for his future as a writer. Then Harry meets Eliot Macott. How will this new person in Harry's life change him? Who is Harry really? AUstory Harry/OMC WARNING:slash DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. chappy 1

Ok this is my first ever fanfic. EVER. I know this will be absolutly terrible and a sad excuse for a writing, but please read and review.

GIMME YOUR OPINION

Thanx

Lovelydrarrylover

**Disclaimer: these characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me exept for Elli,** MINE. And also the school professors headmaster, blah blah blah

Chapter 1 the lies never spoken

Harry always thought he was asexual. He was never sexualy attracted to anybody before so he just assumed that he had no preferance. That was until Harry met Eliot Mericott, Eli for short. Eli was just so damn well... sexy. He had this certain air of supiriority about him. Just for the record, Harry didn't know this, but he got a fetish for dominant figures (attractive ones at least)so when Harry moved to muggle America, he was quite confused when a certain part of his anatomy started to move against his will.

Let me explain. Harry Potter's first encounter with the soon to be Eliot Potter was not the best first impression. Harry saw him for the first time in a coffee shop in New York City on the corner of Johnson Ave and Stev Way. Eli was dressed in the classic japanese school girl outfit complete with cat ears that matched his golden brown hair and went well with his exotic blue top it of he was saying, quite loudly "I would love to play with your balls mister," to any male walking by. Some looking aroused like his self.

Ah, Harry had his first errection that day, and it wasn't the slutty girl outfit that got him going wild, it was the confidence Eli had while doing it. It was the fact that even though he wore that clothing or said those words, he was completely and totally shameless.

Harry never thought he would be seeing the bronze haired god ever again (much to Harry's disapointment), but fate decided that he deserved to carry the burden of an "unrequited love", at least the ever so modest Griffindor thought.

They met properly at Harry's new muggle school.

The air was moist and dew sprinkled the vegitation at the entrance to Orange Grove University. The gates separating the school grounds and the rest of the world was quite grand with beautiful cursive letters that said the name of the school.

The gates themselfs were rusty exept the handle that was worn polished. Without this piece of information and the fact that the flowers in the front were groomed, Harry would have thought that the place was abandoned.

Why were there no people you ask? Well, Harry being a transfer student in the middle of the semester, the headmaster wanted him to come early to get aquanted with his professors and to venture through the campus. He already got his schedule via mail so he knew where to go.

The first professor he met was Mr. Keshly that taught Calculus, which Harry was tempted to hex right off the bat."Ah, you must be the new student here, I am Mr. Keshly."

Now at first he seemed nice and looked like a good teacher, but then he had to open his big fat mouth."But you better watch out," then he leaned in and wispered "There are a lot of homos out there."

Infuriated, Harry very stifly and akwardly muffled a goodbye and left. He would NOT be looking forward to that class.

Obviosly Harry wanted to stand up for minority groups like werewolfs, vampyres and of course gay, lesbian, bisexual, ect people, because he had a lot of friends that had other preferences. Sadly, Ron was seriously homophobic, and when Hermione broke up with Ron to hook up with Daphne from slytherine, he cracked and hated slytherines even more while his homophobia grew. That was part of the reason Harry left the wizarding world.

Reason #1: The wizarding world is just way too predjudice against any thing not "normal".

Reason #2: After the war magic lost it's magicalness and scared Harry now. He only uses it to protect othe people and not even consciously.

Reason #3: You get a better education at muggle schools and especialy America.

Reason #4 FANS! Supprisingly after you defeat the Dark Lord by yourself everyone loves you.

After Harry's mind rant, he noticed that he was in a very nice garden with many bushes hosting roses and a fountain in the roamed the gardens, for it eased his frustration toward his first teacher, and came upon his next class.

It was Physcics, taught by Mrs. Telsha, who was a very peculiar person, always smelling of death and terror. He tried not to think about it much."Hi, Mrs. Telsha? My name is Harry Potter. I'll be in your class from now on." The classroom was large and had a big blackboard on the right side of the room. On the left side, there were at least two hundred chairs and desks all facing the podium in the right middle side of the classroom. There were tons of windows, but they have shutters and curtains covering them.

He didn't hear a strait answer or even acknowledgement from her exept for what he thought to be her muttering "Filthy humans", but who knows, he might have been hearing things.

Disturbed, Harry moved out of the classroom carefully and headed to his next class. When arriving at the brightly lit classroom, he saw Eliot again. After thinking about this guy the entire time after seeing him in that coffee shop, Harry's heart fliped, feasting upon his luxurious frame once again. Now taking in every detail of the uknown man's body. He was hunched over some parchment, um paper? and scribling furiously while wearing an expression of complete concentration. His muscled back showed through the skin tight fabric streched around his top half. Harry was also quite toned from all those years of Quitich and preparing himself for the war, but he always looked small and unhealthy due to 11 years of malnutrition. Eliot on the other hand, looked strong and healthy and bloody hot. How could he compete with that?

Harry didn't even know he was staring until Mr. Doming caught his attention. "Ahem, hello? HELLO."Harry abruptly stopped his museing and faced his Professor for English Literature. Embarrassed, Harry quickly replied, "Oh, erm, he-hello. Are you Mr. Doming?"

"Yes and you must be the new flesh around here" Mr. Doming flashed a grin and Harry decided he liked this professor. The only one he liked.

Luckily he was majoring in literature, so Harry thought that maybe his other classes weren't as important.

At that moment the bronze haired beauty looked up, breaking his concentration on the writing he was working on and took in unknown man thought that Harry was absolutly gorgeous and freaking adorable, so Eli's first words directed to harry were "You are absolutly gorgeous." He just spoke what his mind thought about Harry. Eli didn't mean to make Harry so happy he was close to tears.

Not expecting any words directed towards him, Harry just stared, once again, with eyes popping out of their sockets and jaw hanging open like a fish. Once regaining his composure and recovered from the shock, Harry contemplated those words.

Harry's eyes stung with held back tears because even though girls and the occational guy would throw themselfs at him saying sappy crap like "I love you" or "I need you", nobody ever said that Harry was attractive and that was a big thing for Harry. It was one of his largest insecurities.

Apparently, Eli noticed his tears and went over to Harry, trying to confort him, by embracing him.

"Hey what's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing, you did nothing." And Harry smiled a genuine, breathtaking grin that knocked the air out of Eli.

Suddenly, remembering their position, Harry pushed Eli away and blushed thinking that the professor was still in the room, but in fact left a while ago due to a phone call.

Trying to break the tension, Eli introduced himself."Hi, my name is Eliot Mericott, but you can call me Eli." Eli was positivly beaming, full of confidence, but on the inside he was extremly nervious talking to the petite green eyed boy. He had never expirianced nerviousness while talking to a potential friend or lover, for he was extremly confident of his looks, but Harry was special.

"Oh, um hi." Harry wispered and turned toward the window while fiddled with his jacket hem.

"And your name is?" Eli asked, obviosly amused by this sexy stranger's nerviosness.

Harry went even quieter and muttered "Harry."

Somehow Eli could hear him, even when Harry wasn't even facing him and replied, much to Harry's supprise, "Ok then Harry, you wanna be friends?"

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chappy 2

Again terrible, still don't own Harry Potter, (sad)still not making money off of this(do you even think I could make money off of this?)

Chapter 2

Harry was completely flabbergasted to say the least. He never got people who didn't know he was Harry Potter asking to be friends. Harry just assumed that since he had money and fame, everybody wanted him, but it was also the fact that he was one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts. Harry never thought that he was hot, attractive or at all tolerable. Maybe that's why he unconsciously masked his urges, feeling like no-one wanted him for who he was.

Anywas, here was this hot smexy son of a bitch asking to be friends with the unattractive, useless Gryffindor and not even knowing who he really was. Of COURSE Harry was going to be his friend, even if it meant not being able to kiss him, touch him... get into his pa- OK getting a bit off track here. Harry still thought that he was ugly, even after Elli asked to be friends AND calling him hot the first time they spoke to each other.

Well needless to say Dudly and Uncle Vernon significantly lowered his self esteem, to the point of no self-respect.

After a few minutes of staring, and then stuttering uncoherent sentances, Harry FINALLY dug out his Gryffindor courage and managed a few meek words."Y-yes, that wo-would be nice," Harry stuttered blushing furiously and refusing to meet the eyes of the blue-eyed man. Still extreemly attracted to him.

"Okay then," he laughed "Would you like to come to my dorm room so we can have a decent conversation? I think we have about an hour until classes starts." Eli took this opertunituy to get to know the raven haired beauty. But seriously, Elli thought this guy was CUTE. Not in the 'aww look at that adorable puppy!'way. It was in the 'I want to fuck him sensless' kind of way. Elli was not used to feeling like this towards someone before. He was used to everyone else feel this way towards him. He was even nervious that Harry wouldn't want to come to his room. Heck, he was nervious that Harry would think that his dorm was too messy. Man, now he was acting like love sick girl!

After a few minutes of contemplating Elli's offer, Harry smiled a cute, sweet genuine smile that gave Elli a wash of pure happiness.

With a yes from Harry they were off, having a decent debate over the greatest writer of all time.

"No, Shakespear's love stories united people in a way that none of the audiences could ever imagine." Harry said

"But seriously, you have to admit that it is disturbing how they thought that if they died together, they would be together forever." countered Elli

"They were so lucky to find their soul mates that they never wanted to let each other go. You have to understand how romamtic that is. They were able to find people that loved them for who they were, not because of some title. They both truely loved each other," Harry replied passionately and continued with a sad smile, "Some people will never find a person who will love them".

With that the air suddenly grew tense and Elli stopped dead in his tracks, understanding the meaning behind those words. "You think that no-one will ever love you?"

Tears welled up in his eyes and Harry broke. He started sobbing violently and repeating the same line over and over, "How can anyone love someone like me? How can anyone love someone like me?"

Harry was crouched down, pulled into a ball, as if he needed to protect his vital organs and after a few minutes like this, Elli couldn't take it anymore. He picked Harry up bridal style and carried him all the way to dorm room 288.

The walk to the dorm was a long one, where Harry went on and on about how tainted and useless he was and how he would never find anyone if he was just a waste of space. Elli became more irritated by the second. Not due to Harry's ranting, but toward the people that hurt his Harry...Wait, HIS Harry. 'When did Harry become mine' Elli thought. Well, that was not important. What was important was Harry.

Soon they arrived at the dorm and stepped into the elevator to get to the third floor.

Upon arriving Elli put Harry down on the floor for just a moment to fish out his key and unlock the door. After pushing it open, Elli took Harry inside, planning to coax some names from Harry. But before that, Elli soothed the cowering boy by rubing circles on his back and wispering calming words. Elli let the emerald eyed boy cling to him and cry his eyes out, before thining out into uneven breathing and sniffles. Then Harry had some room to think.

Harry was quite confused when instead of beating him, the muggle tried to calm him down. Due to this, Harry voiced his confusion after being able to breath normaly."Why aren't you hurting me?" He said. Harry wasn't used to muggles being kind. There was Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudly and his gang, the teachers and the neighbors, they all thought he was a worthless pile of crap and he knew it. Why wasn't Elli the same?

Elli suddenly stopped and went ridgid, thinking about the things he would due to those awful people when he got his hands on them. Harry, on the other hand thought that he went ridgid after realizing that he was touching an ugly monster. Eyes going wide, Harry ran into the corner of the room, reverting back to the crouch position he had before and said "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn, it's my fault, I'm worthless, I know."

Elli was shocked to say the least. He would have never guessed that the sweet, adorable 19 year old that gave him such strong feelings, was so jaded and broken. He never would of guessed, but he was going to fix it.

First he went to Harry, but seeing him flinch made Elli hesitate before pulling Harry into another hug murmuring that he would never hurt him and how he was so attractive, it was unbelievable.

"You really think so?" Harry asked, a glympse of hope in his eyes.

"Absolutly."

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST**

**PLEASE READ!**

**SINCE I AM NEW AND STUPID, I MADE TOO MANY FANFICS FOR ME TO HANDLE. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE READ MY FANFICS AND DECIDE WITCH ONE I SHOULD WORK ON FOR NOW. THE OTHERS WILL BE SAVED AND CONTINUED LATER!**

**If the fanfic you liked didn't get picked then I'm sorry, but they will all be finished, but just one at a time.**


End file.
